Existing tools provide limited capabilities for creating a three-dimensional object in response to user input. Some tools require a user to build the three-dimensional object from scratch in a three-dimensional drawing application, such as a computer-aided design (“CAD”) program. This exceeds the technical skill set of an average user. Other tools allow a user to copy and paste an existing three-dimensional object and then make minor changes to the appearance of the object, such as altering its color or rotating its position. However, such tools do not enable the user to make more significant changes.